Our Little Secret
by rkins
Summary: In a time where having love means survival, Hermione and Draco stumble through a secret relationship while trying to protect those they love.
1. Prologue

Didn't take much at all from me; this job won't be too time-consuming at all.  
I guess it's gonna break me down,

Like falling when you try to fly,

It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,

Starts with goodbye.

-Carrie Underwood; Starts with Goodbye.

Early April:

He tightly held her hand, silently begging her to reconsider with his stormy eyes.

Trying desperately to ignore her heartache, she shivered at his intensity. "No. It's impossible." The tears started to slide down her cold cheeks.

He took his bitterly cold thumb and wiped the salty water from her cheek. "It's not impossible, Nee. It's just going to take a lot of work – we both knew that."

"Don't call me that," she hissed. Her heart broke; she honestly loved that nickname**.** But it – them – their relationship was impossible. "Draco, don't make this harder than it has to be. We tried – it didn't work. You know this cannot happen anymore!" Wording feels slightly forced. She turned away from him and started to walk back to the castle. Her feet were frozen because of the spring dew she had walked through to get to their secret meeting place.

"I refuse to give up on us!" Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around, steadying her as he kissed her passionately. Immediately, Hermione's hands found his platinum hair and kissed him back. Draco pulled back, breathless. "Tell me that is wrong. Tell me that you don't feel exactly the way I do – alive."

Hermione placed her head on his chest and sobbed. "It's too dangerous. For the both of us, Draco." She looked back into his steel blue eyes. She cupped her hand around his cheek, still crying._ I love him._ "Until this war is over- until we are no longer divided, we cannot be together. A different time, a different place." She kissed him chastely and broke off into a run back to the castle.

"Hermione!" She heard him yelling for her to come back to him. Crying even harder, she ran faster. She ran all the way to her private room in the Head Apartment and threw herself onto her bed. Hermione barely heard Ginny enter over her cries of anguish; Ginny was her only friend that knew of their relationship. She felt Ginny crawl behind her and hold her close, just letting her cry. Sobbing, she tried to erase the past eight months from her memory.


	2. Chapter 1

While we're young and beautiful

Livin' free and easy

Here without a worry

Dancin' in our barefeet

Cause when the summer's done

We might not be so young and beautiful

Carrie Underwood; We're Young and Beautiful

Chapter 1

Nearly 8 months prior, in July:

Hermione laughed as she watched her four-year-old cousin dance in the Atlantic Ocean. The little girl ran in and out of the water, screaming in delight as the cold waves crashed on the shore. Her little arms stuck out to the sides being held up by bright orange floatation bands. Immersed in the beauty of her tiny cousin, she did not notice the blonde walking their way.

"Cute kid, Granger. She yours?"

Surprised by someone's recognition of her, she snapped her head toward the acknowledgment. She shielded her eyes from sun and frowned in confusion at whom she saw. "In a way. She's my little cousin. What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing – this is a pretty rich neighborhood." He sat down beside her in the sand. She laughed to herself when she noticed his Muggle shorts and t-shirt. She realized she had never seen his bare legs. Suddenly, she became painfully aware of her own attire: short shorts and tight tank top.

"Just because I'm Muggle doesn't mean I'm poor. And why are you in a Muggle neighborhood?"

"We have a house here. Mother and Father decided to stay at the Manor this summer – so I came here."

"Not interested in playing Death Eater this summer?" She looked back at her cousin, hoping he'd take the hint and leave.

"No. I guess not." Hermione frowned. Looking back at him in curiosity, she found him drawing in the sand with his fingers. "Are you here all summer?"

His civility shocked her. Unable to answer his question, she asked one of his own. "What are you playing at?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you pretending to be a decent person?"

Sighing, Draco stood up and brushed off his pants. "It might surprise you to know, Granger, but I am a decent person. Maybe I'll see you around." Hermione watched him continue to walk down the beach, catching her breath at his stunning silhouette. Clenching her teeth to get a grip of her hormones, she stood up and dragged her cousin away from the water.

0o0o0o0

Later that night Hermione calmly got ready for a date. After the fiasco with Ron last winter, she was ready and willing to step back into the market. Hogwarts proved to be a difficult atmosphere to attract men when they knew Ron's strong, undying feelings for her. It was summers and other vacations she was able to step out of her schoolgirl frame and be carefree. The cute Muggle, who lived in the summerhouse a few down from her own, had asked her out to dinner a few weeks ago. They had gone out several times between then and this particular night. He had kissed her and confessed he might have been falling in love. She was nowhere near at the same place as him, but she enjoyed his company and expressed her sentiments. She figured she'd let him down gently at the end of the summer – citing the distance between them would never work.

Dressed in her newest flirty summer dress, Hermione applied a little lip-gloss before picking a small purse and walking onto the porch to join her family. She chatted with them before Joe, the Muggle boy, walked up her front path. Waving to her family, she took Joe's extended hand. He led her down the street to the small bistro Hermione loved.

"You look very pretty tonight, Hermione." Joe smiled at her.

She beamed back up at him. "Thank you, Joe. You look very nice too. It's a beautiful night for a walk through town."

"Yes. So tell me more about yourself. We've been vacationing in the same town for years, we've gone out a few times, and I still barely know you."

Hermione filled him with as much as she could without revealing her magical ability. He laughed at her description of her study habits just as they were reaching the bistro. Uncalculated by Hermione, Draco decided to eat out that very same night.

"You've got to be joking." Joe laughed as he held the door open for her. "No 18-year-old actually makes study charts!"

Hermione blushed but was saved from a response as Draco interrupted. "She's very serious. I've seen them."

Hermione frowned at the surprised look that Joe currently sported. "You know each other?" Joe looked back and forth between the tall, handsome blonde and the petite, pretty brunette.

"Uh –" Hermione was at a loss for words.

"We go to school together." Draco answered as he handed the woman behind the counter his bill.

"You go to boarding school with him?" Joe asked her. His eyes darkened in jealousy.

"Uh. Yes. We attend the same school. But we aren't really friends."

Draco smirked as she tried to control the damage he was ensuing without being rude. "Yea. More like enemies." He winked at her. "See you around, Granger."

Hermione groaned as he walked out the door and left her with a very jealous Muggle.

It had taken her the entire night to distract Joe from the simple interruption. Every time she talked about her friends, he questioned her about the amount of males that went to the school and where they slept in relation to her own dormitory. Finally annoyed with his incessant questioning, she ended the night early claiming to have a headache. In actuality, she did have a headache from the stress of trying to save face to a boy she would never ever love. Sighing, she realized Draco Malfoy had just saved her from an unsatisfying summer. She decided to call Joe the next morning and tell him they couldn't see each other anymore.

For the time being, she needed to relax. With her little cousin screaming in protest of bedtime, Hermione opted to walk along the beach. Everything always seemed better when she could walk with her toes in the sand.

She had made it to a worn down lifeguard tower when she decided that men, and love in general, were too difficult for even her to navigate. Hermione climbed the tower and dangled her feet over the side as she watched the early summer sun sink below the horizon.

"Your date is over already?"

Hermione groaned at the familiar voice. "Do you ever show up invited?"

For the first time in the seven years Hermione claimed to know the young man – he smiled. "I get invited when people want me around, but that's rare. I usually invite myself. Exhibit A." Draco climbed up on the lifeguard tower and, once again, sat beside her. "So. Bad date?"

"Yes. Thanks to you." Hermione hung her head. "Some how I always pick the jealous type."

Draco smirked. "I suppose my comment shook things up a bit."

"Yes. He couldn't get over why my enemy would have seen my study charts. And then he asked about my friends. Of course, most of them are male as well." She sighed. "I'm better off ending it now, rather than when I tell him he can't come visit my 'boarding school'."

Draco nodded. "You never told me how long you were going to be here for."

Hermione looked up, curious to why he was asking and debating if she should answer. "Until the week before Hogwarts starts again. Then I go to –" She paused, knowing she could not tell him the true answer. "I'll go visit Harry, Ginny, and Ron."

"Ah yes. The Golden Trio. I wouldn't expect you to go a whole summer without seeing those two."

Hermione smiled slightly at the nickname. "I hate that – 'The Golden Trio.'" She leaned back against the tower. "It's so pompous. Ron loves it though."

And there it was again, his smile. Hermione bit her cheek to keep from smiling in return. "I would have guessed that. I suppose it's not very becoming from where you sit."

"From your seat either - I would suppose." She smiled, praying it he would think she was smiling to herself – regardless of the truth. "I see nothing 'golden' about being united over a war."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "That's the only reason you are friends with them? The war against the Dark Lord?"

Hermione contemplated her answer as he brushed his platinum locks from his eyes. "It's not the reason for my friendship with Harry and Ginny. I love them. Harry is the brother I wish I had, and Ginny is the sister. But Ron – he's a git, who I only put up with, now, for Harry's sake."

"Well, aren't you honest."

Hermione smirked. The honest truth was she had no clue why she was being so forthcoming. She had no reason to be so with him, yet she felt comfortable in the moment. "Well seeing I'm so honest, how about you answer one. Who is your best friend?"

Without hesitation he answered while picking at the white paint on the tower. "Blaise. We both hate this war. Neither of us want to choose a side – but we know the minute we turn 18 we'll have to take the mark." Stunned to silence from his own open honesty, Hermione could not tear her eyes from him. He looked back at her and they stayed that way for several minutes. "Well?" His eyes searched hers for a response.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised – I'm older than you." Both of the teenagers knew that was not what truly shocked her, yet both laughed at the naïve comment. It was that moment that Draco knew - she would change his life.

He continued to laugh, out of happiness, as he jumped down from the tower. It was happiness he could never remember feeling. He reached his arms up to her and said, "Well, you old maid, why don't I walk you home. It's too dark for you to go alone."

She giggled at his joke and accepted his help down. If giggling at Draco Malfoy had not been enough to through her off balance, landing only inches away from his tall, broad body did. Catching her breath she took in his heavenly scent. She stepped away from him half out of fear of what was to come and began the short walk to her beach house.

By early August, Draco and Hermione seemed to never be apart – unless, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy decided to visit their son. These visits halted their companionship and put Draco in a fowl mood. Hermione, still unable to fully grasp the newly discovered Draco, secretly sighed in relief when they came to town. She was able to take a breath and reflect on their budding relationship.

It scared her. As a child and young woman, Hermione often dreamt of her wedding day with a faceless groom. The night she saw that faceless groom transform into Draco, she became scared. She felt as though she was diving head first into a whirlwind romance that was only going to last the summer.

Her parent's apparent love for the blonde did not help Hermione's anxiety over the relationship. They knew he was a wizard with whom Hermione attended school; however, Hermione nor Draco, filled them in on his position on the war – or his affiliations. As Muggles, they knew little of it. Hermione liked it that way.

Hermione's mother once asked why her letters home never spoke of Draco. Hermione told her the truth – they had been enemies since first year. Her mother replied, "I suppose the best ones are always right under our noses and we need to stop looking at the sky to notice." Hermione though it applied to Draco more than her, but agreed with her mother nevertheless.

Hermione could honestly say she never expected to fall for Draco so easily, much less – at all. Even so, when Draco wasn't around, she missed him. Hermione and Draco decided they would not tell their world about their relationship, and that was why she would not see him for the next week. Ginny was set to visit, and they did not want their relationship getting back to Harry or Ron.

0o0o0o0

Ginny and Hermione laughed as they caught up while helping Hermione's mother with dinner.

"And then he fell off his broom!" Ginny giggled as she retold a story about Ron seeing her and Harry kiss.

"Typical." Hermione smiled.

"Here, girls. Please set the table." Hermione's mother passed them a stack of plates and utensils.

"Ok, Mrs. Granger." Ginny smiled at the older woman.

"Please Ginny – call me Jane."

Ginny nodded and the girls left the kitchen. A short time later they returned with an extra plate.

"Mom, you gave us one too many."

"Oh? I gave you six?"

"No, five. Are you expecting someone else?"

"I just assumed Draco was coming, like always."

Hermione's stomach jumped into her throat.

"Draco?" Ginny croaked.

"Yes. You must know him. Draco Malfoy? Hermione's boyfriend?"

"Excuse me." Hermione left the room, waiting for Ginny to rush after her. The news was out – the secret news. Hermione was not sure what to say to Ginny now. Hermione quickly got to her room and sat on the window seat. She heard the door creak open.

"Mione?" Without looking at her best friend, she moved her feet to clear a spot for her to sit. "I suppose by your reaction, this is true. What's going on?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "For about two months I've been seeing Draco. He has a house in town."

"Ok. So he's changed? You wouldn't be with him if he hadn't."

"He hasn't changed –"

"Then why are you with him?"

"Ginny. Let me explain. He hasn't changed; he just doesn't have his mask on. There is a lot you don't know and think you do. I can tell you – he wants to be neutral but his father obviously won't let him. I think – I think I'm falling in love with him, Ginny."

Ginny didn't say anything. She merely blinked, trying to process Hermione's proclamation. Hermione remained silent as well, waiting for Ginny to adjust. Hermione knew she would have several questions.

"Do his parents know?"

"No. You and my family are the only ones who know. For obvious reasons, I want to keep it that way."

"Are you going to tell Harry and Ron?"

"I hope to eventually. But as of now – Draco and I aren't telling anyone."

"What are you going to do when school starts again?"

"We haven't discussed it. It's a little difficult to bring up."

"What do you want to do?"

Hermione smiled tightly. "I want to be able to walk down the halls of Hogwarts holding his hand. But you and I both know that's impossible. I wasn't lying – I'm falling in love with him."

Ginny gave a small smile to her friend. "I have you kissed yet?"

Hermione giggled and dropped her head into her hands. She squealed, "Yes!"

For the rest of Ginny's visit, Hermione was able to breathe easy. Draco even met the two girls at the beach one day. It was then that he proved to Ginny that was indeed different then how the world saw him.

"One thing I don't understand, Malfoy, is why now? Why show your 'true' colors now?" Ginny passed Draco a sandwich that Hermione's mother made.

Draco thanked her and took a bite – contemplating exactly how to answer her question. "I know this isn't the best analogy, but I'm going to use it anyway. You, Ginny, were obviously born into a world of light – but say you were actually a dark person. You were not a product of your environment, and instead of understanding the ways of the Order, you directly connected with the Dark Lord." Hermione frowned, thinking it was not at all possible. Draco continued, ignoring her skeptical expression.

"Of course you couldn't go against everything your parents had taught you as a child, because you are a minor and cannot support yourself. So instead of being tortured into understanding – like you watched your father do to your mother –" Hermione and Ginny gasped, Draco ignored it. "- you pretend to hate Muggles and Muggleborns. You pretend to hate Dumbledore and the Order, and you do everything in your power to fool your father into thinking you're on his side." Draco took another bite of his sandwich before continuing.

"I watched my father torture my mother into becoming a robot. I know she doesn't believe the things she seems too, because she's told me they are wrong. She's the reason I truly am whom I am – but I can't let anyone know. If I do my father will know that she had an influence over me, and probably kill her. So until the day I can leave the dark with my mother beside me – I will continue to pretend. Right now –" He smiled at Hermione and took her hand. "When he isn't here, I can show who I really and chase after my dreams."

Ginny could not manage a breath of response, so she merely nodded and ate her own sandwich. Draco held Hermione's gaze for a few moments before he was certain she knew he was speaking the truth. Hermione was certain she had fallen deeper in love with him at that moment. Not only had he bared his soul to her, but her best friend as well – so their relationship would be accepted.

0o0o0

Two weeks after Ginny's departure, Hermione and Draco were cuddling on the beach watching the sun set. Hermione's bags were packed and set by the door. She was set to leave in the morning, but the tension on the beach could be cut with a knife.

"So are we going to talk about this?" Hermione started.

"No." She wanted to hope he was joking, but his tone was icy and cold.

"No?"

"What is there to discuss?"

"I don't know?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Maybe what we are going to do and say and act like when we are back at Hogwarts." Draco remained silent, his lips pursed in frustration. "Draco – we can't leave each other tonight and not know what's going to happen between us." He remained silent still. "This was a great summer – that's for sure – but maybe that's all it is."

Draco's frustration boiled into anger. His normally placid face erupted in emotion. "You're saying that the past two months was just a waste of time – a summer fling. You're saying you feel nothing for me." He pushed her off of him so he could stand.

His back was to her now, she propped herself on her hands, still sitting. "No of course I feel something for you – but this isn't going to work. You and I both know that Draco! You're the son of a Death Eater – unwillingly but inevitably going to take the Dark Mark. I'm the daughter of Muggles and Harry Potter's best friend! You think this can work?"

He turned around and fell to his knees in front of her. "Yes." He hissed. "I would do anything in my power to keep you as mine, Hermione. My heart is only whole when you're around – and I can't go back to being empty. I've breathed you in, and I refuse to breathe you out again."

Hermione's heart melted at his words. She knew she'd never feel for a man the way she has grown to feel for Draco. Tears brimmed at her eyes as his pleaded with her to keep holding on. Could they do this? "What do you expect this relationship to be like when we get back to Hogwarts?" She ran a hand through his blonde hair, his head tilted to feel every bit of her he could. "We can't walk down the halls holding hands. We can't kiss goodbye after breakfast in the Great Hall. We can't attend the All Hollows Eve Ball together. What are you expecting?"

"I'm not expecting anything, Hermione. I know we'll have to do this in secret – I know it will be tough on both of us. But I can't go on knowing that you're with someone else – knowing that someone else is making you happy in a way I can't."

"No one will ever make me feel the way you have this summer, Draco." The tears had finally escaped her eyes. She closed her darling brown eyes from the world as she felt his thumb brush the salty droplet away. She never wanted to forget the feeling of his skin on hers – however so minute.

"Then we can do this, Hermione. I know it will be hard – but at least when I see you in the halls, you'll know that I was dreaming about you the night before. You'll know that my heart is beating faster because you're around. And I'll know the same about you. I can't lose you." Draco had to struggle to keep his own tears hidden from her. He wasn't ready to lose the one person who had allowed him to be himself.

She had seen him at his best – lazily playing the guitar he hid from his father. Every song he wrote that summer was about her. He loved to watch her feet sway to the beat of an original ballad. He loved the smile she wore when he brought her a glass of the lemonade Mrs. Granger had made. She had seen him at his worst as well. He smirked at the memory of Mr. Granger insisting he fix the Granger's fence after he punched it. His father had just left and informed him Blaise had deserted the Dark Lord. He did not punch the fence out of anger, but jealousy. She had watched him destroy the white pickets, and helped him paint the new posts as her father insisted on it being fixed the Muggle way. No – he couldn't lose her.

She continued to stroke his hair, running the same memories through her own mind. She knew that if she refused him, her own heart would break. Was she willing to sneak around and yearn for him when he stood right in front of her? "Ok." She whispered.

"Ok?" His eyes shined with hope.

"I can't lose you either, Draco. But we have to be smart about this. It's not Harry and Ron I'm worried about – it's the Dark Lord. I'm more concerned that you, rather than me, will be discovered." She was nervous about Harry and Ron discovering their relationship, but she knew they would never murder her. Dumbledore would never torture her because of her love for Draco. Love? Was it really love?

"I know." Draco pulled her close. "We'll be careful – our little secret." His whisper slid down her spine.

"Yes." She locked eyes with him and smirked – one he recognized as his own. It wasn't surprising that it thrilled him - a piece of him had become a piece of her. "Our little secret." She whispered in conclusion before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Their last moments of freedom together were spent in complete ecstasy as the waves crashed on the wet sand, and the warm water cascaded around them. It was the first time Hermione had ever shared herself to anyone in such a way – and it was everything she had hoped and imagined. Draco's heart filled with pride and love as he realized he would be her first, and secretly hoped he would be her only and his last.


	3. Chapter 2

And I don't know how it gets better than this 

You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless 

And I don't know why but with you I dance 

In a storm in my best dress, fearless

Taylor Swift; Fearless

Chapter 2

Draco was going absolutely crazy without being able to hold Hermione. He had spent a week without even seeing her, and every minute was torture for him. He desperately wanted to send her an owl asking her to come back. He needed to be close to her so badly, he actually went to have dinner with her parents every night she was gone. He hadn't been surprised to learn Hermione had relayed their decisions to continue together in secret.

When he saw her on the Hogwarts train – she was not even aware of it. He watched her from afar as she rounded up all the prefects for the first meeting of the year. When she came to collect the Slytherins, they sneered at her. He wanted to rip every one of them to pieces limb by limb. He merely nodded his understanding to his girlfriend, trying his hardest to hide his disgust in his friends. Draco didn't notice Blaise watching him carefully.

Blaise may have abandoned the Dark Lord, but he went directly to the Order. Draco had received several letters from him after his switch; all had pleaded with him to switch sides, as it was the only way to survive this war. Unlike Draco, Blaise did not have a parent who loved him. It was only under Draco's protection that Blaise was still regarded civilly by the Slytherins at Hogwarts. He was an outcast nonetheless.

The first three weeks of term proved to be worse than not seeing her. He was forced to watch her from afar, craving her more and more each day. Not only did he yearn for her secretly, but his jealousy was quickly becoming unbearable. At night he fell asleep with a sore jaw due to controlling his emotions through clenched teeth. Draco wanted to slap Ron's hand off of Hermione's shoulder, even after she quickly removed it herself. He wanted to punch Seamus in the nose after he tried to wrap his arm around her perfectly petite waist. And then there was the new student – Alexander McCormick.

Draco could not even think about 'Xander' without boiling in anger. Everyone, even Hermione, could tell Xander wanted her. He'd wink at her in the halls and walk her to her classes. Draco could not really blame her for enjoying the attention; there was no denying the transfer student was attractive. Draco wanted to spit at the thought. He remembered the first time he saw her giggle over something Xander had said – she had blushed in apology at Draco from across the library. It took everything he had to stay rooted in his seat. For all Draco cared, Xander could take his thick German accent and Portkey his ass back to Durmstrang. So what if his parents now worked at the Ministry, they made exceptions for this sort of thing – it was their last year for Merlin sake.

Draco shook off his jealousy and turned his attention back to the beautiful brunette that strategically placed herself in his line of sight. He had been in the library nearly two hours before her; he had a free period. When she walked in, his whole day seemed a little brighter. It killed him that she could not sit with him and flirt with him. Draco heard himself instinctively growl as Terry Boot, Head Boy, stopped by her table to discuss something. Even if it was most likely about the upcoming Halloween ball, Draco hated when other men were around her. He continually had to remind himself that this secret dating was his idea.

He continued to watch her and finish his assignments for nearly an hour, until the library had emptied, save the two of them. Miraculously, Draco had managed to finish his potions essay. Breezing over it quickly, he determined it was actually pretty good. Now, he sat back and took the unprecedented time to openly stare at his girlfriend of nearly three months. Whether she was determined to finish her essay or ignore him, he wasn't sure. But he was very sure she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever beheld.

Daringly, he packed up his bag and sauntered over to her table. "Is this your infamous study chart?" He smirked picking up a color-coded chart from the table.

He saw her cautious smile and his started to beat faster. He desperately needed to hear her laugh because of him – he needed to know he could still make her happy like he did over the summer. "Hard to imagine that's where it began, huh?" Hermione's heart started to beat at the same rhythm Draco's did – furiously.

He grinned at her. "I don't think so." He handed her study chart back to her and for the briefest moment their skin touched. His heart pounded with need as his mind flashed back to the last time he had felt her smooth skin. "I miss you," he breathed.

Hermione's eyes softened and the smallest smile played on her lips. She was about to reply when her facial expression changed drastically. Snapping at him she pulled a book closer to her. "You can have the book when I'm finished, Malfoy." Draco frowned, confused with her sudden cold attitude.

Then he heard her ginger head best friend. "Oi! What's going on?" Ron trotted to the table. "Get away from her, Malfoy." His voice dripped with distain.

Draco, furious at the interruption, forgot his agreement to be civil with Hermione's friends. "This doesn't concern you, Weaselbee."

"When it concerns Hermione, it concerns me." He positioned himself between where she sat and where Draco stood, his back toward Hermione. Draco looked over Ron's shoulder at his girlfriend. He saw a pleading apology in her eyes as she shook her head to stop him from continuing further. Draco blinked very slowly trying to calm himself down. He took everything he had to swallow his pride and not throttle the redhead standing in front of him. He knew what was good for his girlfriend -Weasley did not.

Hermione, thankful Draco calmed down, pushed Ron out of the way. "Really, Ron! I'm not your girlfriend anymore! I can take care of myself." Draco could not hold back his snort. He did not even mind the glare he got from Hermione, and inwardly laughed at the one he received from Ron. Hermione picked up the book and shoved it into Draco's chest. "Here, just take it. I'll need it back tomorrow. It took me ages to find the information – try the index." She nodded to him, gathered her books and turned her back on Ron. As she passed Draco on her way to the door, she winked and smirked at him. He successfully kept his grin hidden, merely nodding at her and glaring at Ron who followed in her wake.

Draco smirked as he exited the library in the opposite direction of the two Gryffindors. He listened as Ron whined. "What did you help the ferret, Herm?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! The index is fifty pages, Ronald. And my name is Hermione! Never call me Herm again." Draco's smirk expanded into a grin when her angry stomps echoed down the stonewalled hallway.

He rushed back to his dorm, as much as a Malfoy could without losing his cool demeanor. He threw his satchel on his desk and opened the tomb to the index; a small parchment marked the first page. It read: You're missed, too. Draco's heart grew as he read the three words over and over. It was the first time the two of them had expressed their emotions at Hogwarts, disregarding secret glances and unnoticed winks. He couldn't wait to return the tomb.

0o0o0o0

The next day Draco scanned the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at dinner as he entered with the tomb perched under his arm. He spotted his gorgeous girlfriend, put on his best fake scowl and headed toward her. His fake scowl soon turned genuine when he caught sight of Ron and Xander sitting on either side of her. Any Gryffindor watching him would have taken his growl as one of disgust for the house, but Hermione knew it was about the two men sitting next to her. Her eyes focused on the food on her plate.

"You're precious book." He dropped it on the table, trying to catch her eye.

She looked directly into his eyes and responded confidently. "Did you find what you needed?"

"You mean the one sentence on page 426? Yea it was there, thanks for the tip. It only took me 6 hours to find." He ignored the snickers from the little Gryffindors around him, keeping his eyes trained on his girlfriend.

"Ah. Yes actually that was the wrong page." Hermione mimicked his trademark smirk perfectly. Ginny, who was inwardly laughing at the whole exchange, noticed the perfect imitation.

Draco did not have to try very hard to sneer at her remark, pulling from his obvious annoyance. "Well I suppose I was distracted with the pages surrounding it."

Hermione's smirk fell, taking the hint. She glanced quickly at Ginny, who grimaced in understanding. "That's you're problem then, Malfoy. You never see the bigger picture." She wanted him to know it did not matter who was sitting around her, because he was in her heart. Still, not wanting to push the envelope, she stood up and excused herself to the library. Ginny followed, eager to let her vent about what just happened.

Draco watched as she walked away. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Xander snapped at him.

"Aren't you a Ravenclaw?" Draco returned his even stare. "Seems to me you are at the wrong table." He took that moment to leave the Gryffindor table and move to sit next to Blaise at the Slytherin table.

Blaise, skilled in reading Draco's emotions, watched as he angrily plated his dinner. "Rough day?" Blaise pushed gently.

"Not till now." Draco grunted. "Damn Gryffindors."

Blaise, not willing to breach a sensitive subject, decided to remain an observer in the feud with the Gryffindor Princess.

Hermione fumed all the way to the library. She was caught between her secret love for the arrogant blonde, and her platonic love for her friends. She hated that he was jealous, but she also knew it was heightened because of the secrecy of their relationship. Half way there, Ginny caught up with her and linked their arms.

"Alright, now that was something different."

"What are you on about, Ginny?" Hermione was clearly taking her aggression out on her best friend.

Ginny chose to ignore it. "Understanding that whole exchange, everyone else at the table thought it was about the bloody book!"

Hermione scowled. "He completely overreacted."

"Can you blame him? His secret girlfriend is sitting in between to attractive men, laughing her head off, and you expect him to be ok with it?"

"He knew this was going to happen." Hermione refused to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Yes, true. But you'd be the same way – he's just not giving you a chance. He's staying away from girls."

Hermione sighed, sitting down at a secluded table in the back of the library. She knew Ginny had a point; she just didn't want to admit it. She placed the tomb on the table and drummed her fingers on the cover.

"Well are you even going to look at the page?!" Ginny exclaimed, moving to sit next to Hermione.

Chuckling at her excitement, Hermione quickly opened the tomb to page 426. There she found a small piece of parchment that read: midnight, main entrance, waiting anxiously.

Ginny squealed and Hermione beamed. Both glanced at the clock in the library – a little over 5 hours.

The seconds ticked by as if they were hours. Hermione was too excited and distracted by the possibility of finally kissing him again, she did not even bother to change or fix her hair. She knew she would have to go over all of the work she had finished, because she could not remember a lick of it. It was thrilling to her - the adventure of secrecy. Of course Ginny knew, but as Hermione moved silently though the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, her heart pounded in anticipation.

She stopped at the top of the main staircase, quickly scanning the foyer. She could not see Draco, but she knew he was there. With silent steps Hermione descended the stair well and slowly crossed to the door. Just as her hand grasped the handle, a creamy white arm reached for her and pulled her behind a statue. Without a moment to think, lips were on hers. She relaxed immediately, recognizing the spice scent of her boyfriend. Moaning into his lips, she curled her fingers into his hair. He had left it without gel for this rendezvous; just the way she liked it.

She heard him growl in pleasure and depravity as she kissed him back. Her small body pushed his towering frame against the cold stonewall, connecting fully with his toned body. He growled louder this time, flipping her to be pinned against the wall. She gasped in arousal, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Draco!"

Her breathless release of his name only fueled his passion. His hands drifted down her curvy sides and finally grasped her butt. He released his lips from hers and breathed in the scent of her skin. He brushed his lips down the side of her neck. Hot breath moistened Hermione's neck as her body clenched with desire. "Merlin I've missed you, Nee." He pulled back from her neck, letting her relax. He placed his forehead on hers, relishing in the feeling of her so close to him. He kissed her gently and whispered, "Lets go, baby. I want to show you something." He grinned at her, grasping her hand in his own. He pulled her out of the main foyer.

Giggling incessantly behind him, Hermione ran to keep up with her joyous boyfriend. "Draco!" She hissed happily. "Where are we going?"

He spun around to look at her, pulling her to him. "Just wait and see my little Gryffindor!" Extremely happy to have her in his arms once again, he swung her around in the air, laughing as she clung to him. He put her down and ran a few more yards, into a bunch of trees near the Black Lake.

When they got to the clearing, Hermione could not banish the smile from her face. It was the perfect place. Completely secluded from the castle, yet the most amazing view of the starry sky. She laughed and looked pointedly at Draco. "Do you bring all your girlfriends here, Draco?"

He smirked, sauntering toward her. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. "I found it when I was pining away for you. Do you like it?"

Breathlessly she answered, "I love it." Her breathing became staggered as he traced the vein pulsing in her neck with his tongue. She moaned his name and, without realizing it, drove him wild.

"You taste so good, Nee." He kissed along her collarbone, as though asking for access to what was underneath her shirt. Without a word she started unbuttoning her top. He stopped her and continued himself. He slid the garment off her bare shoulders, breathing heavy as he traced his long fingers along the line of her bra. He replaced his fingers with his tongue. He did not unclasp her bra until he heard her moan in need. Her creamy skin danced in the moonlight, enticing him to explore further. "You're absolutely breathtaking." He ran his hands over her pert breasts, taking his time to remember which spots she loved to be touched the most.

After a few moments, he felt her tugging at his t-shirt. "Please Draco. I need to feel your skin." He could not deny her anything. With one hand he pulled the black t-shirt over his head. He used the other hand to pull her flush against his body. He hissed at her warmth. The night air was cool, but their bodies were on fire. He breathed in her scent as it flooded around him. A familiar need built up inside him.

Hermione felt the same way as his hot breath moistened her skin again. "Draco. I need you. It's been too long."

"I know."

No more were exchanged between the two lovers as they peeled off the other's remaining clothes. It was not their first time together, but both needed it as though it was. He had not held her or tasted her in over a month. Every part of him called for an aggressive, possessive embrace, but he knew she needed more – and he did too. Their time now was far and in between– he wanted to savior every moan, every curve, and every gasp. As he pushed inside of her, he ran his fingers over every inch of her body, committing to memory the spots she responded to the most.

They found a common pace and slowly reacted to each other. Her moans begged for more, and he tried his best to give it to her. Her delicate hands traced his spine and veins in his neck, as if daring him to give her his heart. With every stroke inside of her, he gave a little more of himself to her. Just as the first time they made love, he felt as though he would never be able to enjoy another woman again – she was it for him.

Staring deep into her eyes, he felt her building up to ecstasy at the same pace as his own. Far sooner than the two hoped, they floated together to the heavens and steadily drifted back down. As she slowly came back to normalcy, she clutched to him, breathing heavy and whispering for him to not leave.

"I'm not leaving, baby. I'm not leaving." He kissed her forehead, closed eyelids, and nose. With each kiss he left a promise of devotion.

Tears slipped from Hermione's eyes. Confused, he tried to back away. No woman had ever cried after she had been with him. "No." Hermione clung to him. "I'm not upset." He understood. He had heard about woman crying after making love – but he had never experienced it. Although, the only two times he had ever made love was when he was with Hermione.

"You know, Nee. This – these moments – makes the secrecy and the jealousy worth it." More tears slipped from her eyes. He wiped each one away with his thumb. Both knew they were in love, but for some reason neither said the words. Slowly, Draco removed himself from inside her, and transfigured some fallen leaves into a blanket. He pulled his girlfriend close to him, kissing her head.

"Tell me your dreams for the future, Hermione." And that's how they spent the rest of the night – talking about their desired future. Hermione never mentioned that her dream husband had platinum blonde hair, and Draco never commented on the beautiful curly brown hair he hoped his little boy would grow to have. Neither wanted to ruin the moment by promising an unstable future. With the war looming over their heads, their world was more divided than ever. Neither of them even knew if they would live to see their futures. But they talked anyway. They talked of desired professions and house designs. Draco was surprised to know that Hermione desperately wanted to be a professor, or a teacher, so she could spend time with her family but also work. Hermione's heart broke at Draco's earnest desire to work in Muggle Relations at the Ministry – to right the wrong his father spread.

They talked until dawn. Too soon for both of them, their rendezvous ended. Silently and with sad eyes, the two lovers walked to the castle. Before they parted Draco pulled Hermione close to his body leaving her with a passionate kiss. When he released her, he held on to her hand. He pressed it close to his heart, smiled sadly and said, "Until next time, Nee, you'll be here." Unable to find words to match his sentiment, she ran her hand through his soft locks, nodded, and turned toward her dorm. He watched her until she was out of sight, then silently turned and returned to his chambers.


End file.
